A Song from the heart
by JosefinS
Summary: It's april and there's been months since anybody heard from Ron, Hermione and Harry. The Weasley family are hiding at auntie Muriel's house and Ginny is still secretly heartbroken after Harry leaving her doing what Dumbledore assigned him to. With no one to process and vent her feelings too, she writes songs about it. What happens when her brothers finds one of them?
1. Introduction

I'll start this with telling you that this is my first fanfic. And I dreamt this, so I decided to write it down. Please review and give feedback! It'd be nice to hear what others think :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters or their world. That is the making of the wonderful Joanne Rowling :) The song "Cry" is not mine either, it is originally sung by Rihanna!

* * *

Ginny sat in one of her aunt Muriel's windows in the smelly, old living room. Even tough she hated the place, she never sat alone in her room, moping, as you might think she would. She used to do that, but alone, she only imagined staying at the Burrow with her family. And that made her thoughts drift away to the forbidden areas; the worry she felt for her family, her fear of never meeting Neville or Luna again, Ron, Hermione, or _Him_. Everytime they appeared in her mind, all she felt was helplesness and hopelessness, and she hated it. Therefore, she stayed in the livingroom, quiet, listening to her brothers who themselves often spent their time in there too. Her entire family was now living at aunt Muriel's, even Charlie who'd come home from Romania, and Bill and Fleur actually lived here more than at the Shell Cottage, because of their mothers constant worry about her many children. But of course - Ron isn't here, he's on the run doing God-knows-what, and Percy isn't really family anymore.

But even with almost her entire family gathered again, the usually bubbly and lively Ginny was nowhere to be seen, she was only an empty shell. This, though, she was hiding from the rest of her family, knowing her parents would only worry even more, and her brothers would only tease her. And why? Because of _Him_. They had never understood how serious and real her love for Harry was. Of course, when she was younger it was nothing more than a stupid crush, just as her brothers say, but they never knew that it developed into something more, something deeper. And with Hermione gone, and Luna kidnapped, she had no one to talk too, not even Tonks. Ginny loved Tonks, and she knew that Tonks never would tell anyone about if if Ginny told her, but it still didn't feel right telling her how she felt. It was always Hermione who listened. Her best friend, who knew her better than anyone, even her brothers, who knew exactly how Ginny felt, since she felt the same about Ron, and who knew Harry better than most.

But Ginny couldn't hold all of this to herself, she needed somewhere to vent. And since she always had admired Muriel's grand piano in the living room, she wrote down her feelings into songs, always crying as she wrote. But she didn't want her family to know what she was doing - how weak she really was. So she always made sure she was alone in the living room when she sat at the piano, only giving the piano keys the lightest touch to make as little sound as possible. And since the house always was crowded, they never heard her. She even used the Invisible Ink she got from Fred and George's joke shop - making her the only one to know the lyrics to her songs. But the notes was still visible on the paper, just to make sure no one would throw it away, thinking it was an empty piece of paper. She always hid the papers when she was finished though, she was going to try and avoid her brothers snooping eyes for as long as possible. If they knew what she was doing, they wouldn't stop nagging on her until she sang them a song. And the thought alone made Ginny shiver slightly. She would never show her brothers how vulnerable and hurt she really was. And she knew that singing a song would make her break down, and tears in front of her brothers was a complete nono - she was not a little girl and she never cried in front of others. She had way to much pride for that, and she was not a weak little princess.

But one day, she was a little messy, and forgot her latest song on the piano, the most honest and vulnerable song she had written yet. And of course, this would be the one her brothers noticed.


	2. Finding the invisible

One day in april, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were out doing some work for the Order, and Muriel couldn't stand another minute close to Fred and George, so she left for a friend's house. Also, Fleur was at home, cleaning her house since it got dusty with them rarely staying the night there. So this was the first time in what felt like years that Ginny was alone with her brothers. But Ginny sat in her window as usual, deep in thought about whether she'd ever be able to sleep in her own bed, in her own bedroom at the Burrow. As her thoughts draw closer and closer to a forbidden area, she got interrupted by one of her brothers.

"Ginny?"

She looked around and saw all of her brothers watching her with wary stares. The voice was Bill's, and she looked at him. It took her a while to realize that Bill was holding a piece of paper, a sheet music covered in notes, with one word on the top of the page, the name of the song. It was called Cry. How on earth could she forget to write the song's name in invisible ink? Now it was etched to the sheet, in her handwriting which all of her brothers was well-aware, open to the world. Ginny instantly knew what was coming and her heart rate instantly rose and her head started to spin a bit.

"Y-yes Bill?"

"Did you write this piece?" he asked.

Ha - what did they expect? Of course she did, and they knew it. And how much she wanted to deny it, she knew they'd never believe her.

"Yes, I did. And snooping around is not nice." She said, walking up to him and trying to grab the sheet away from him.

"Why did you name it Cry?" Charlie asked, staring at her as if his stares would force the answer out of her.

"Because it is a happy song about rainbows and unicorns and happiness, exactly like I'm feeling right now." Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She was incredibly annoyed with her brothers, they could never leave her alone, that was against their principles as over-protective brothers.

"Wait a minute - did you just say song? Do you mean that there are lyrics to this?" Fred said as he grasped the sheet from Bill and waved it inches from Ginny's face.

"Cut it out Fred!" Ginny exclaimed as she hit away Fred's arm from her face. "Maybe there is, and you'll definitely never hear them!"

"Why nooooot?" Her twin-brothers whined, trying to master the puppy-eyes.

"Because you'll only make fun of me." Ginny snapped, returning to her spot in the window. But she barely turned around before her enormous older brother Charlie grabbed her arm. "And why would we do that?" He said with a confused look on his face.

Understanding the reason behind Ginny's outburst, big smirks appeared on the troublesome twins faces.

"Is it about Harry?" they snickered.

Her heart tightened at the sound of his name, and Ginny made a barely visible wince.

"Of course not!" Ginny said, but the blood flowing to her cheeks, giving her face the same shade as her hair, screamed "Yes".

While Fred and George howled with laughter and Charlie trying to fight a huge grin, Bill looked deep in thought.

"Is this why you rarely talk or joke anymore? Why you always stare out that window with that awfully empty stare?" He finally said.

The room went dead quiet at Bill's straightforward question and Ginny stopped breathing for a few seconds. 'Here it comes', she thought to herself as she answered her brother with another "Yes".

"Play it for us."


	3. The song

What was she going to do? She hated to show herself weak. Growing up with six brothers naturally toughened you up. She never cried, and she hadn't cried in front of her brothers, or anyone else for that matter, since she was eight, the aftermath of her adventure in the chamber her first year being the only exception. Now there was no way around it, her brothers would find out how much of a girl she really was. Writing love-songs AND crying. This would be one of her most embarrassing moments ever.

"I don't want to." It was worth a try, she desperately thought.

"Please Ginnykins, we want to hear you sing!" Fred whined again, who didn't understand how much that song meant to her, and how much she wanted to keep it to herself.

"Yes, come on Ginny!" George said, equally clueless as his twin.

Ginny sighed and walked towards the piano while the twins high-fived. She took the sheet from Bill, and her brothers took seats in the room. Fred and George in the sofa, Charlie in Ginny's window and Bill actually had a bit of decency and left her eyesight. He leaned against the wall behind her. She made the lyrics appear on the sheet and started to play.

_"I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_'Cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got that whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_My mind is gone_

_I'm spinnin round_

_And deep inside_

_My tears I'll drown_

_I'm losin grip_

_What's happenin_

_I strayed from love_

_This is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what, you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed_

_'Cause it's hurtin me to let it go_

_Maybe cause we spent so much time_

_And I know that its no more_

_I should have never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad to see us part_

_I didn't give it to you on purpose_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

_My mind is gone_

_I'm spinnin round_

_And deep inside_

_My tears I'll drown_

_I'm losin grip_

_What's happenin_

_I strayed from love_

_This is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what, you'll never see me cry_

_How did I get here with you I'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_And after all I tried to do_

_To stay away from lovin' you_

_I'm broken hearted I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what, you'll never see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what, you'll never see me cry_

_All my life"_


	4. Surprise

She had started to silently cry sometime between the first chorus and the second verse, and now the tears she'd hold back for such a long time all welled over. After a few seconds she felt her brothers stares on her and she realized what was going on, resulting in the blood flowing to her face again. The humiliation both from pouring out all of her emotions and thoughts to her tough and strong brothers, and crying at the same time, showing them how weak and different from them she was, became to much and she made a run for it towards her bedroom. But Bill, who was closer to the door, blocked her path and she slammed into him, breaking down completely. He just stood there, with the same shocked face as their brothers, hugging her. After five minutes, he realized that this would take a while, and he carried her to the armchair where he sat down with his baby sister in his lap, like he did to his sister when she was younger. After yet another fifteen minutes, she started to calm down and she squirmed herself down from Bill's lap to sit between him and Fred instead.

"I can't believe that I actually did that" Ginny said with a hoarse voice, sounding a bit grumpy.

The brothers looked at each other in confusion before George eventually said: "Did what, sis?"

"I just cried in front of you!" She exclaimed, the redness still in her face. "And not just a little bit, I turned on a waterfall! And I basically shouted out all the feelings I've had since the wedding! Everything exposed, and why not to my brothers, the last people I'd do this to unless I was _forced_ to do it! All this crying, it's not me at all, I can control my feelings better than that! I don't want you to think that I'm a little crybaby, because I'm not! UGH! I'll never hear the end of this, the taunting will be around forever! I can nev-"

As Ginny's rant went on and on, her brother's faces became more shocked, but they soon switched to different levels of angry, judging on the redness in their faces. But Ginny, to lost in her rant, did not notice.

"Wait a minute Ginny." Said Bill abruptly, and Ginny shut up.

"Are you telling us that you didn't want to play the song because you didn't want to cry in front of us?" He continued, a blank expression on his face, but the redness still there.

Ginny didn't want to look at her brothers out of embarrassment, so she looked down on her feet. She gave a sigh and answered him. "Yes."

Bill suddenly stood up, marched up to the wall on the other side of the room, and shocked Ginny by punching a hole in it. 'He must be really upset by seeing his sister so weak.' Ginny thought to herself. 'He can't even look at me, still facing the wall.' She looked at her other brothers, who with unfocused eyes all looked deeply concerned. A silence spread before Bill finally turned around with a pained look at Ginny which took her completely of guard.

"Why don't you want to show us how you really feel. You're our only sister, we want to know. Everything can't always be happy, and when you're not, you can always turn to us, all of us. We did tease you when you were younger, and some of us-" he glanced angrily at Fred and George, who's faces showed nothing but pain and shock. They had no idea how badly this had affected their sister. "-still do. But that does not mean that we don't care and wouldn't comfort you if you came to us. Women generally express their feelings in other ways than men, and we would never judge you for crying. We're not insensitive prats, how could you think that of us? Everything we've always taught you is to be a strong, confident woman who can defend herself, not to lock away your feelings in fear of being made fun of. It's not a shame to cry, even I do that." Bill's pained and angry face broke Ginny's heart, and the tears silently ran down her cheeks again.

"Yeah Ginny, I haven't seen you cry since the chamber, and I've always wondered why. I can't believe that you've felt this way for a year and never told anyone about it. I'd never tease you as much as I've been doing if I knew about this." Said Fred - out of any people, the ultimate jokester - and he hugged his sister with as much love as he could, hoping she would feel it."

Hearing this from her brothers came as such a shock, and now she broke down again. After yet another long time of crying, her heart felt lighter than it had done in ages. Ginny felt that she needed to say something to her brothers. They had grown so much more than she'd ever believed, and she was incredibly thankful for everything they'd told her.

"T-thank y-you" she tried to say between her sobs, which grew smaller and smaller. Now she wasn't embarrassed for crying, but she couldn't continue for ever. "F-for everyt-" *sob* "everything. I had n-no idea how m-much you've grown, and I'm sorry that I un-underestimated you. I owe you big time for this!" She finished, laughing half-heartedly.

"No you don't, sis. Because we are family, and no matter how huge prats we might seem to be, and how much we tease you, we'll always love you no matter what, and we'll always be there for you." Charlie said, hugging his sister.

"Because we love you Ginny. You're our favorite sister." George said. Ginny chuckled at that, because she always retorted that they only had one sister, never understanding why they kept saying that. But now she knew, and she said nothing.

"And besides, we're only taking it this calmly" Fred said, "because Harry's not here at the moment. If he were-"

"-he'd be in big trouble." George finished for him. "And by the way, mum and dad will probably be back soon, and if you don't want to explain all of this to our frantic mother-"

"-you'll have to wash away the tears." Fred finished again.

Ginny grew a bit mad, hearing their threat towards Harry, but she let it go, knowing that they only wanted what was best for her, and walked of to the bathroom. She paused in the door and looked back at her brothers in the sofa.

"And you won't say anything?" She asked them.

"Of course not." Bill said.

"This is our little secret." Charlie said, eyeing his sister meaningfully.

Relief flooded her. "Thank you, for everything." And then she heard the front door open, and she bashed towards the bathroom, grateful that her parents were to deep in their conversation to notice their daughters dried out tears.

Meanwhile, her brothers laughed, knowing that if they'd talked for only one moment longer, they'd be busted by their parents and Ginny would have had lot of explaining to do. They watched their sister head of in a sprint, hoping that she'd be more like her true self again, their favorite baby- no, not baby sister. They had now realized, that she was not a baby anymore. No matter how much they wanted to deny it, she was a woman, growing up a little to fast. But she would always be their little sister, no matter what.


End file.
